


Day 280 - Doctor Livingstone, I presume?

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [280]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not a Crossover, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Doctor... um, I’m so sorry, what was your name again?</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 280 - Doctor Livingstone, I presume?

He needed to be introduced to Lestrade two times and three times to Sergeant Donovan before they knew his name. Molly took months to remember it and Anderson probably doesn’t know it at all.

John thinks about this as they leave the Abney's house after Sherlock solved the case of their disappearing jewellery in ten minutes.

Mrs Abney, a tiny old lady, had opened the door with a worried look on her face when they arrived.

“Mr Holmes, thank you for coming.”

“Mrs Abney. This is my colleague, Doctor ...”

Sherlock strode past her towards one of three adjoining rooms and did not bother to stop to finish his sentence.

The old woman turned to John with a quizzical look.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name. Doctor who?”

“Watson. Dr John Watson, Mrs Abney.”

Two minutes later she introduced them to her husband.

“This is Sherlock Holmes, dear. And his colleague, Doctor... um, I’m so sorry, what was your name again?”

“Dr Watson. John Watson.”

He started to feel like he was in a certain movie where the main character was called Bond, James Bond.

He waits until Mrs Abney has closed the door behind them before he starts complaining to Sherlock.

“Why can no one ever remember my name? If this doesn’t stop, I’m going to start wearing a badge.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'Doctor Who'.  
> :P
> 
> I seriously miss the 'My Home' button in the top left corner. :(


End file.
